steampediafandomcom-20200214-history
Kapitan von Grelle
Reinhilde Octavia von Grelle, or better known as simply Kapitan von Grelle is the commanding officer on the S.M.S. Zepherus, an Imperial Anti-Piracy zeppelin. Her military style has been described glowingly by some as patriotic and shrewd, and homicidal and vicious by others. Overall she has little sympathy for sky pirates, smugglers, and rebellious adventurers (and in general), tending to use her own heavy-handed brand of law and order to do away with the annoying little blighters. Needless to say, she's giddy that the Geneva Convention hasn't been invented yet. Physical Appearance When in her uniform von Grelle cuts a very imposing figure, however without her accouturements she stands only slightly taller than the average woman with a curvy build. Her hair is a curly black, which she is fond of arranging when not in uniform. She began wearing white makeup after the fight that took her left eye as a means of covering the large Y-shaped scar. Over the years it has grown into the excessive look she wears today and she rarely lets anyone (even her own crew) see her without it on. When not in uniform, she enjoys wearing dignified, bustled attire in deep jewel-tones. Family and Relationships The von Grelles have been situated in Hesse for two centuries and Reinhilde still maintains a close relationship with her father, the Burggraf Freidreich. Despite the fact that she could easily be called the favorite, the odds that the family peerage will pass to her are slim as she appears to have no interest in carrying on the family line. Instead the little Burgraviate will probably pass to either Ludolf or Albrecht, her elder brothers with whom she is somewhat estranged (because they are "coffee peddling ingrates"). She also has a close relationship with her uncle, Militärgeistlicher Wilhelm von Grelle, who serves as a chaplain in the Kaiserliche Luftflotte. They often send each other letters and bottles of spirits of encouragement. While her manners would seem otherwise, von Grelle is on good terms with every member of her crew (calling them friends would be highly unprofessional, however). She is particularly close to her First Officer, Olivine Drab, going so far as to trust her with her life (as well her various juicy secrets, such as her love of puppies). The men on the Halcyon are also on amicable terms. Graf Georg von Ziger in particular has a special friendship with the Kapitan, due to a history she would rather not discuss without a drink or two in her. Recently she has found herself in a trying professional relationship bordering on psychotic curiousity in Doktor Lothar von Rabe, the government examiner stationed on the Zepherus to appraise the crew's efficiency. The Kapitan shows very little interest in settling down, at least not until she has accomplished thoroughly torturing the yahoo that took her eye and achieving the rank of Admiral. Weapons Due to obvious depth perception issues, Reinhilde has very little love for using handguns or any other firearm which requires more control than brusque, homicidal rage. She would much rather face her opponent first hand and carve them up into crow's meat with her sabre or Adlerkrallen, (eagle talons) sharp brass-clawed gauntlets used in close sparring. Sometimes they double as an interrogation and disciplinary tool. Due to regulations however, she does keep two standard-issue officer's sidearms on her at all times. Usually these are used more to inspire fear than to inflict damage. Backstory As her name would imply, Von Grelle is originally from the burg of Grelle in the state of Hesse in the Prussian Empire. She was born into a well-heeled family with an upstanding tradition of military service which was interrupted when her two brothers decided to go into business as coffee merchants instead. To make up for her siblings, Reinhilde entered the Konigintruppe (Queen's Corps), a service organization for young Prussian women at the age of 17. Two years into her duties her vessel, the S.M.S Hesperiden, was attacked by an anarchist group, one of whom she became embattled with. The man seized her by the throat and cut out her left eyeball, which she only recently was able to retrieve (the cad however, is still at large). She refuses to accept an ocular prosthetic as she believes that the very science which progressed war to the air could also someday refit her original, organic eye back into her body . It was at this point that some say she developed her vicious streak. Her family knows otherwise as when she was ten there was an incident on a family hunting trip upon which she shot her cousin Otto in the leg. When later asked, young Reinhilde shrugged and said, "He was being far too loud and scaring all of the quail". A year after the incident on the Hesperiden, she was recognized for her record of service and bravery and promoted to Kapitan of the S.M.S. Zepherus. Von Grelle is staunchly loyal to her government and service of her country. On the sly she has made contributions to Der Koenig's Weidenhaus fur Eigenwillig Hundchen (King's Shelter for Wayward Puppies), though if anyone accused her of this they, their cat, their family, their family's cats, and their closest friends would be brutally murdered. During times of peace or shore leave she enjoys watercolor painting, oompah bands, and frequenting beer halls. Famous Quotes "I hate you so very much" - Said on several ocassions to Graf Georg von Ziger. "I hear often from pirates and other scum of the skies, "You can't take the sky from me." Well, I assure you, that I can." - ConFusion 2009, to the gathered crowd. Trivia *Von Grelle hates cats, partially because they behave so manipulatively and partially because she is allergic. *When given enough time (three days at least) she can make a mean sauerbraten. *Once lost all of her money in Monaco to a mysterious gambler, which is why Bezique owns a great deal of her jewelry collection. *Despite her temperament and nationality, Von Grelle is a complete lightweight. One drink will make her calm, two drinks will make her jovial, and three drinks will make her quite silly indeed. Related Articles *Zepherus *Imperial Anti-Piracy Squadron Related Links *Deviantart of Von Grelle's creator Category:Original Characters Category:Zepherus Girls Category:Captains Category:IAPS Canon